Not every fire is a tragedy
by Manavie
Summary: fires have been a tragedy to Winchesters. But not every fire is a tragedy. Dean learns that although with painful memories


**Don't own the Winchester boys :) All CW. I just had a lil fun. Although this story is beta read by my best friend AJ ( Thanks a bunch dear) all the mistakes are mine and sorry for that.**

**The story is set right after Blood lust. This is my first Wee Chester story. Although the first chapter is not, the second one is. Originally the story was planned out to be complete wee Chester. But in the end I thought to do it this way**

**This story is dedicated to chocolate rules who love wee Chester fics . Thank you so much for all the support and encouragement you have given me for my stories. If not for you 'Somethings should be talked' would never be posted. Thanks for the encouragement….**

**Happy reading :)**

_Not every fire is a tragedy_

Chapter 1

Dean Winchester looked at his sleeping kid brother on the passenger seat as they passed a 'Welcome' sign for the new town. A new town and a new job….Dean couldn't have been happier, not that he had been excited about the new hunt. Hunting seems to bring too many painful memories to him and the last hunt was the worst. And the weight of dad's words…they were cutting deeper and deeper in to his heart with every passing day. That had made him more and more reckless. True, he's always been the belligerent one out of the two. But now, Dean realized, he was tail-spinning and he knew Sam was worried. Hell! Who could blame him?. He could still see the painful and almost fearful look Sam had given gave him after he killed the vampire in the mill.

Dean rubbed his face tiredly. They were headed to check a haunting which Ellen had gotten for them. Hopefully a salt and burn will do the trick and may be they could have some down time and relax.

'Yeah like anything is easy for us' Dean sighed bitterly.

Dean noticed the small restaurant on the side of the road. He turned the Impala and parked her. Dean looked at Sam's pale sleeping face and sighed again. He reached and gently shook Sam's shoulder which woke him up with a start.

"Dinner" Dean said motioning the restaurant to a blinking Sam.

"Yeah" Sam rubbed his eyes with his wounded hand and winced at the pain that shot through his hand. Dean winced along in sympathy.

"You ok?" Dean asked his eyes looking at the cut. Sam's lips twitched up a bit.

"Yeah hurts a little that's all" Sam yawned.

"Well then, come on sleepy head I'm hungry"

"When ever are you not Dean?" Sam mumbled and followed after his big brother.

………………………………….

"Are we there yet?" Sam asked looking through the menu. "Yeah we are here. I want to finish this hunt and you know…" Dean's voice trailed. Sam looked up from the menu, his eye brows raising.

"What?"

"Relax…last hunt was a bitch" Sam bit his lower lip. He had to admit that they needed some down time although he was more determined to kill the demon now than ever, as he had a theory about what happened to their dad. Not that he could actual share it with Dean because his big brother is reckless to hell and he didn't want to be on the other side of his anger every time John was mentioned. Dean's right, they need a break.

"Yeah we do need a break" Sam admitted. The waitress came and took their order.

"Ok then we'll finish this up quickly." Sam gave him a small grin which was returned.

…………………………………………

Once they finished eating and Dean was done with his good amount of flirting with the waitress. The family, who owned the house, is friends of Ellen and they had gratefully asked the boys to stay at their place instead of staying at a motel. They had agreed, touched by the request. It was a couple around their 50s whose only son was away in college. The couple welcomed their stay more than anything.

Dean was about to open the Impala door and get inside when he heard his name called out in an uncertain female voice. Dean turned around to see who it was. There was a young woman with long blonde hair holding a hand of little boy few feet away from him. She tilted her head to side with a slight frown on her face. For some reason she looked familiar to Dean. His brow furrowed with confusion and concern.

"Dean? Dean Winchester" she asked in the same unsure voice but came towards him. Dean heard Impala's door creak and Sam was out of the car and was by his side. Once she closer, she started to look familiar. Dean raked his brain trying to remember who she was. The woman did have some features that remind him of mom…probably that is the reason.

"Dean?" she asked again.

The little boy clinging on to her hand looked up at him. Eyes wide searching and the little guy remind him of a young Sam.

Dean nodded. "Yeah" he said feeling uncomfortable. She looked familiar and had strikingly similar features to mom… but now that she's really close …she's not just familiar because of mom, there was something.

"Oh…thank God. I wasn't that sure if it was really you. You know if you were some one else it would be totally awkward" She laughed nervously brushing the hair out of her face. _'She's rambling'_ Dean gave a small smirk.

"I hope you can remember me…I'm Paige…Paige Walker"

That hit the home run. Dean kicked himself…how the hell did he forget? He should have remembered this, as soon as he saw the name of the town.

"Hi Mrs. Walker….It's really good to see you again" Sam said seeing Dean's uneasiness. Sam remembered her instantly with the name as that _day_ was never was never forgotten by either of them It had been hardest for Dean.

Paige turned to Sam and her smile warmed him.

"Sam…Look at you. You have grown up so much" Sam grinned.

"God you are so tall!" Paige enveloped him in big bear hug surprising Sam. He returned it, feeling warmer with the hug than he felt for days. It was quite a while he was hugged by a woman let alone a mother. Last time it had been Jenny in their old house. Sam welcomed the hug, feeling comfortable. And after what it felt like an eternity Sam was released and it was Dean's turn. Sam hoped that Dean wouldn't wince when she hugged him. Dean didn't. He hugged her back. Just like Sam his big brother was drawing comfort from her hug.

"Wow it's been long time" Paige said smiling at them.

"Yeah eleven years give it or take" Sam smiled. The little kid tugged Paige's pants. Paige looked down at him. "Is that _Dean_?" he asked pointing at Dean. Paige let out chuckle. "Oh yeah that's Dean…I forgot to introduce you. That's Dean and this is Sam" the kid nodded his head.

"This is Jake" both Sam and Dean nodded and smiled at Jake who full on smiled with them.

"I knew that it must be you guys. 67 Impala hard not to notice" Paige said motioning the Impala. "Matt wouldn't stop talking about how classic the Impala is" Dean actually smiled at that. Paige beamed at him.

"So how's your dad?" Paige asked. Sam's heart skipped a beat.

'_Shit!'_ Sam closed his eyes. He swallowed hard and looked at Dean.

Dean's face was a total mask. No emotions whatsoever were visible. Sam took a deep breath.

"Dad…um…" his voice was hoarse. Sam swallowed.

"Dad passed away. A car wreck" Dean's voice was steady but so low; Sam wondered whether Paige actually heard him but apparently she did.

"Oh sweetie…I'm so sorry"

"It's ok…you didn't know" there was an awkward silence.

"So…after eleven years what are you two doing here?"

Paige asked wanting to break the ice.

"We came to help one of our friends. Mike and Linda Travis"

"Oh them… Yeah they live next door to us. Moved in two months ago. No one actually thought that any one would take the house"

"Why not?" Sam asked curiosity immediately burying the grief.

"The house is bad" Jake told them.

"It's not bad Jake" Paige said running her fingers through Jake's hair.

"It makes weird noises at night. The house is bad" Jake announced seriously.

"I don't know, but people do say it is haunted" Paige snorted. Sam and Dean shared a look.

"Hmm… you don't sound like you believe it" Dean said rubbing his neck.

"I don't know…I don't believe in ghosts until I see one" Dean nodded.

"You two are coming for a lunch or dinner with us, aren't you?"

Both Sam and Dean opened their mouths to refuse. But Paige cut them off.

"I mean you saved Jake and also me. But you stayed here about a week last time…After the fire. We never got to say how thankful we are for you"

"You gave us a lunch" Dean said weakly not wanting to go back to that day.

"Yeah…but" Paige shrugged. "You two mean a lot to us. You know if not for you and Sam we might not even be alive today"

"Mom and dad talk about you a lot" Jake informed Dean.

"They do?" Dean asked in surprise. Jake nodded. Dean and Sam shared another look.

"We travel a lot" Dean said with his best 'please understand' voice. "It's hard for us to keep in touch Mrs. Walker"

"Paige…well maybe but at least this time?" Paige persisted with a smile. " I hope you two drop in tomorrow for dinner. Please"

Even Jake looked at them with pleading eyes and Dean gave up.

"Ok. But day after tomorrow may be" Paige and Jake smiled brilliantly at them. Paige gave them her number and a pat on their hands. Jake waved at them which the boys returned.

……………………….

"Huh" Dean said looking at the retreating backs of the Walkers. "What can I say dude they got the best of us"

"You'd be ok man?" Sam asked.

"Why won't I be?" Dean retorted back.

"Never mind. Forget I asked. Lets go to Travis" Sam huffed and slipped into the passenger seat. Sam knew that Dean was pretty messed up that night and after dad's death this might make him more upset. Sam sighed and looked at Dean. His big brother's eyes were glued to the road. His knuckles were clutching the steering wheel so tightly that they were almost white. Sam sighed again and looked out of the window.

……………………………………..

Mike and Linda Travis were downright friendly. They were already pretty grateful for them for coming to help them. They talked about little random stuff and moved onto the question in hand. Mike explained that they had been only hearing noises and crashes in only the attic and basement. Sounds of rats scratching. Sam and Dean shared a look. "Poltergeist…hates 'em" Dean mumbled. This hunt is hitting far too much on his pain. First it was Paige and now the freaking monster happens to be a poltergeist. Just frigging great. He so doesn't want to relive mom's memories so quickly with dad's death up on the pile. Not that he doesn't think about his mom every passing day. But to deal with incidents concerning her was the least thing he wants right now.

Sam looked worriedly at his brother. Poltergeists are a sore subject for Dean as they kinda lost their mom for the second time to a one . Not to forget the fact that seeing mom after 23 years , mom being a spirit; some thing that they hunt and the she gave up her soul to save them. The first thing that Dean said before checking Sam over for bruised or crack ribs was 'Almost shot her' in painful and grief stricken voice at which Sam's heart was broken.

………………………..

Dean and Sam went to the basement to check it out. Dean flashed the light down the stairs. Dean pushed Sam to the steps.

" hey" Sam glared at Dean indignantly.

"Keep moving man. We gotta go to the attic too" Dean said firmly.

" I thought you aren't scared" Sam teased knowing very well why he's walking in the front. So that they know who might attack them from front and to spare Sam from being attacked from behind.

" Dude you asked me to come to your bed that night all crying and wailing. The biggest 12 year old baby I have ever seen" Dean said pushing him forward a little. Sam was pulled back to the eleven years past. A small smile tugged his lips. _'Only if you knew Dean' _

" I did not cry" Sam said trying to inject as much as indignant to his voice.

" Yeah huh did so"

" Whatever" Sam grumbled.

Taking a good breathe he started downwards his path lighten from both his and Dean's flash light.

TBC.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you'll be kind enough to drop a review and say how the story is!**

**Take care,**

**Lots of hugs.**


End file.
